Bad Boys
by cartoonstar
Summary: Sequel to my story Naughty Girls.This time it's the boys who go out to a bar...and it's not their girlfriends that's on their minds.
1. Robin

Jump City was covered with the dark sky. Three titan boys left their tower and left to go explore the streets of Jump City. Their destination; a bar. Today was a guys night out.

Going out to a bar late at night was something that the boys had picked up from their girlfriends. Almost every week a couple of the titan girls would head out to a bar at night and drink their favorite drink, coming home happy and a little tipsy. This little habit was going on for a few months already. This habit seemed to have a good effect on the girls and their relationships. Seeing the girls have so much fun made the boys want to give going out a try.

Although their relationships couldn't be better, the boys needed to get away from their girlfriends. They needed a chance to do guy stuff and talk about things that one doesn't talk about with their girlfriends. Going out to a bar was perfect to do just that.

As they walked in the bar, the bell above the door rung. Three boys walked in and took a seat at the front of the bar.

Cyborg let out a low whistle. "So this is the famous bar. Nice."

Since it was guys night out the boys had decided to go out and blend in with society. This meant that they weren't in uniform. Cyborg wore black pants and a grey sweatshirt that covered up his mechanical parts.

"I can see why they come here," Beast Boy said, taking the seat in the middle of Robin and Cyborg. "It's kind of cozy."

Beast Boy had on some creamed colored pants with a black short sleeve shirt on. He also had on a purple vest with a pair of black sneakers.

"I wonder what's taking the others so long," Robin said, passing a glance at his watch. "They should've been here by now."

Although tonight meant no costumes, Robin still hid his eyes by wearing black sunglasses over his eyes. Robin had on a black leather jacket over a white shirt. He had on blue jeans with black boots. His hair was spiked up like always.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting," Cyborg said, a big goofy grin on his face. "I say we order."

"I'm with Cy," Beast Boy said, raising his hand to catch the bartenders attention. "Hey, bartender! Three beers."

The bartender nodded and bought over three glassed beers, setting one in front of each titan. The bartender smiled as he walked away to tend to his other customers. If these guys were anything like their girlfriends he would be making a lot of money tonight.

"Well," Robin began, raising his glass up. "Here's to guys night out."

They began to drink when the bell above the door began to ring, greeting a new arrival. The boys figured it was no one to concern themselves with and continued to drink. The sounds of foot steps could be heard making their way up to where the titan boys sat.

"Looks like you guys started with out me."

The three boys turned around to see who exactly was this new arrival.

"Speedy, what's up man." Robin said, shaking hands with Speedy.

Just like Robin, Speedy too had his eyes covered with black sunglasses. Speedy wore a red sleeveless shirt that showed off his biceps. He had on dark blue jeans and dark yellow timberland boots.

"Looks like I'm late to the party." Speedy said, taking a seat next to Robin.

"Hey, bartender, we need a new beer here." Cyborg called out.

The bartender didn't waste any time and bought Speedy a drink.

Beast Boy looked around, a bit confused. "Where's Aqualad? I thought he was coming with you."

"Couldn't make it. He had a date."

Beast Boy laughed a little. "With who, Aquagirl?"

"Yeah, actually."

Beast Boy closed his mouth and took a sip of his drink.

"Where's Kid Flash," Speedy asked. "I thought he was gonna meet up with you guys."

"He couldn't make it," Robin answered. "He had _Jinx_ related things to do."

"Damn," Speedy said, a little bit in disbelief. "There's something you don't hear everyday."

"What is it about this bar that gets the girls...you know..." Cyborg trailed off.

"I think it's the liquor." Robin said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "What is it they drink again?"

"Tequila." Cyborg answered.

"Man you guys are lucky." Speedy said.

"What do you mean?" Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy asked in unison.

"For starters, your girls come home drunk almost every week," Speedy said, a smirk on his face. "And I bet you guys have a lot of fun."

"It's not all fun," Beast Boy said. "I mean, you wouldn't believe the hangovers they get when they wake up."

"It's not all that bad when they wake up." Robin said, drifting off into a dreamy state of mind.

The others smirked. Looks like they just found something to talk about.

"Really, Robin," Speedy asked. "Due tell."

Robin snapped out of his day dream and saw the smirks of his friends. He mentally slapped himself. He had spoke to much.

"Nothing, I meant nothing," Robin snapped. "Just drop it."

"No way," Cyborg said, shaking his head at Robin. "You brought it up, so talk."

Robin groaned. How was he supposed to get out of this.

"Tell me something, Robin," Speedy began, a sneaky smirk was on his face and you could tell he was up to no good. "How is Starfire in bed?"

Robin choked on his drink. Speedy however continued to rant.

"I mean a chick like that, there's bound to be some good action."

Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed. Robin's face turned a deep shade of red, whether it was because of embarrassment or anger, no one could really tell.

"Would you shut up about my girlfriend."

"Chill, Robbie, we'll stop if you just answer the question." Cyborg said with a smirk of his own.

"She's...great."

Robin looked down and the others laughed.

Beast Boy patted him on the back. "There, was that so hard."

"I'll tell you one thing," Cyborg began. "You're a lucky guy to have a girl like Star."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'll say, you lucky bastard," Speedy said in a joking manner, putting a arm over Robin's shoulders. "I mean, just look at her. She has a fantastic body and huge-"

"Shut up," Robin yelled. "I already know she's beautiful. I don't need some pervert drooling over her."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert," Speedy said. "I just admire the female body."

"Yeah, but theirs more to Starfire then looks," said Beast Boy. "She's really nice to."

Robin smiled at this. Finally someone admired her for more then just her looks but for her personality as well.

"Thanks, Beast Boy."

"No problem dude. Just telling the truth," Beast Boy said. "I mean it has to be true, especially with all the crap you put her through."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means _you don't exactly win boyfriend of the year," Cyborg stated. "I'm surprised she hasn't dumped your ass yet for the way you act."

Robin looked down at his drink, a depressed look on his face. Was he really such a bad boyfriend? Starfire hadn't complained to him about anything. Ever since they talked he tried to be a better boyfriend, spending more time with her and working less. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough.

"Hey, cheer up man," Cyborg said, realizing that his words probably had cut deeper then intended. "It's common to make mistakes with your first girlfriend."

"Actually...Starfire's not my first girlfriend."

Beast Boy almost spit out his drink in shock. "She's not?"

Robin nodded. "My first girlfriend was Batgirl."

Speedy put a hand to his chin. "Batgirl...oh yeah! She's hot, not as hot as Starfire, but defiantly hot."

"Why did you two breakup?" Beast Boy asked, curious to know more about Robin's first relationship.

"I couldn't deal with it anymore. With Gotham, being in Batman's shadow. So I left and broke off all my ties with Gotham."

Speedy raised a brow. "I still don't get why you broke up with her."

"She wanted me to stay. She refused to understand why I needed to leave."

"Do you regret leaving her?" Beast Boy asked.

"There are days that I think about her, but then I remember how happy I'm with Starfire and I realize I made the right choice."

Their was a comfortable silence between them which Speedy interrupted.

"Yeah, well...Starfire had bigger boobs anyway."

Speedy, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed. Robin decided to ignore his friends comment seeing how it was indeed true. He took a sip of his beer and looked over his shoulder. The pool table was empty.

"Anyone wanna play a game." he asked.

The others shook their head saying they came to drink, not play pool. Robin decided he would play a quick game. He got off his seat and made his way to the table. He grabbed a stick and positioned himself to make a shot. He closed his eyes remembering the first time he played this game.

_He opened his eyes to find the bar empty, not one customer in sight. The bar was encased in a soft red glow. That's when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist, pushing their body close to his._

_"My, have you grown."_

_A slight smile crept on to Robin's face. He knew that voice any where. He made his shot causing all the balls to retreat in the holes. He put the stick on the side and lifted himself up, causing the arms to retreat from his waist. He turned around to face the one who was holding him a few seconds ago._

_"Hello, Batgirl."_

_"Please, call me Babs," she said giving him a wink. She walked around him and sat on top of the pool table, crossing her legs in a lady like manner. Her eyes drifted to the pool table, then to him. "Still like pool I see. Do you remember when we used to play?"_

_"How could I forget, you were the one who taught me."_

_"And I still have lots to teach you." she said, pulling him by his jacket and bringing him closer._

_"Babs...I can't..."_

_She shushed him by placing her finger on his lips. "Lesson one, always obey teacher."_

_She then put her lips to his in a lustful kiss. His arms immediately responded to her actions and played with her hair before wrapping around her waist. She deepened the kiss by opening her mouth to him. He complied. He leaned her over the table resulting with her on her back and him hovering over her._

_"Lesson two," she began placing her hands on his shoulders and moving them slowly to the collar of his jacket before removing it completely. "Never wear to many clothes."_

_"Your one to talk," he said, a smirk on his face. "Lose the shirt."_

_"Hmm, my boy learns quick."_

_Without any hesitation she pulled off her shirt and his lips crashed down on to hers, pushing her back down on the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as closer. He broke the kiss and rested his head on her shoulder, he could feel her breath on his ear._

_She whispered in his ear. "Robin."_

The sound of the stick hitting the balls was heard. All of the colorful balls on the table rolled into a hole. A perfect shot in the game of pool.

"Dude," Beast Boy's voice woke Robin from his trance. Beast Boy was clearly impressed by Robin's shot. "I didn't know you could play pool."

Robin put the stick down on the table and walked over to his friends, reclaiming his seat, a grin on his face. "What can I say, I had a great teacher."

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Beast Boy

The empty glasses were empty no more as the bartender refilled them. The titan boys were glad to have their glasses filled again and started to drink. Their conversation skills were rusty seeing as the group was quiet. Beast Boy tapped the table making a small beat. Being quiet wasn't his sort of thing. He decided to make conversation.

"Ok guys, if we were all single which super hero girl would you wanna go out with?"

This caught the others attention. Looks like they finally had something to talk about.

"I would go with Argent." Speedy said, a big grin on his face.

"Why Argent?" Robin asked.

"Are you kidding me! I mean look at her. I bet she knows how to party."

"What about you, Cyborg," Beast Boy asked, nudging Cyborg with his elbow. "Which girl do you pick?"

"Pantha."

The others laughed at him.

"What? She's hot and strong."

"A little to strong if you ask me." Speedy said.

Robin and Beast Boy laughed.

Cyborg glared at them. "Oh come on! Not one of you thinks power is sexy?"

"Yeah, but who wants a girl that can kick your ass." Beast Boy said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

Cyborg grinned. "Your one to talk. How many times has Raven kicked your ass."

Beast Boy became flustered and the others laughed at his embarrassment.

"Alright, Robin, your turn," Speedy said in between the laughter. "If you weren't with Starfire who would you date."

"Huntress."

The others looked at him with weird looks.

"What?"

"Dude, she's old."

"I agree with Beast Boy," said Speedy. "She's hot, but what is she like, ten years older then you."

"Do you guys always have to give me side comments?"

The others looked at each other then at Robin.

"Yes." they all answered at the same time.

Robin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was done with this. It was time to make fun of someone else, and he knew just who to pick.

"So, Beast Boy, we all answered the question. Now it's your turn," Robin said, wearing a grin on his face. "Which super hero girl do you pick?"

Beast Boy had a small blush on his cheeks as he answered. "Supergirl."

"Oh, I forgot about her," Speedy said shaking his head. "She's hot. Nice choice Beast Boy."

"Yeah man," Cyborg said, giving Beast Boy a high five. "Way to pick 'em."

Robin's jaw dropped. They made fun of his choice but not Beast Boy's. He groaned and took a sip of his beer.

"So why her?" Speedy asked.

"I'm not sure." Beast Boy confessed.

"Come on, their's gotta be a reason." Cyborg said, trying to persuade a answer out of the little green titan.

Beast Boy put a hand on his chin and thought. "Nope, can't think of anything."

Speedy and Cyborg sighed giving up. Robin however still wanted to know why Beast Boy picked her.

"Their's a reason, Beast Boy. Is it her looks?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Hair?"

Beast Boy again shook his head.

"Eyes?"

"No."

"Powers? It's her powers isn't it!"

"No, it's not the powers."

"Then what, her outfit?" Robin asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes! Yes, that's it!"

The others gave him weird looks.

Speedy raised a brow. "Sooo...it's the clothes she wears that attracts you?"

Beast Boy nodded with a smile. The others still couldn't believe that he was interested in girls fashion.

"I think you've gotten hit on the head to many times." Cyborg said giving Beast Boy a light tap on the head.

"But dudes, seriously, look at the mini skirt she wears," Beast Boy said in a dreamy state of mind. "I wish Raven would wear mini skirts."

The others raised a brow and grinned evilly. The conversation just headed in a whole new direction.

"Oh really now," Robin said wearing a smirk. "Tell us more."

Beast Boy snapped out of his day dream and became aware of the situation.

"I...just...meant...uh..." he trailed off, looking down at his drink. His voice was low and a light shade of red was on his cheeks. "I just think Raven would look really cute in a mini skirt is all."

The others laughed at Beast Boy. Beast Boy ignored them and took a sip of his drink. Their laughter ceased and their curiosity grew.

"I will never understand your relationship with Raven." Speedy said.

"What's to understand," said Beast Boy. "I love her."

"Guess what they say is true," Cyborg began. "Opposites do attract."

"So what is it you like about Raven anyway," asked Robin. "I mean , we all know she doesn't wear skirts."

Beast Boy couldn't help but to laugh at that last comment. "Your right about that, but it's not her looks that I care about. Raven's intelligent and wise. I can spend hours talking to her."

"Wow, wow, wow, hold the phone," Speedy interrupted. "I thought Raven was this dark, quiet goth."

"True, she can be dark, and there are times when she doesn't feel like talking...but when were together she opens up and I can see a whole new side to her. A sweet and caring side."

"I guess she really trust you, huh?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "I trust her to."

"So have you guys have sex yet?" Speedy asked.

"Dude, must you be perverted?"

"Just tryin' to understand all the facts," Speedy said. "So, tell us, yes or no?"

"Ok, we've done it once," Beast Boy said, a slight blush on his cheeks. "It was the best night of my life."

"Congratulation man." Cyborg said, patting Beast Boy on the back.

"I still will never know how you hooked up with Raven," Speedy said. "I mean, how did it all start?"

The others stood silent and Beast Boy gripped his drink, a sad expression on his face.

"I guess...I guess it all started when Terra came back. I was suffering and Raven helped me through it."

"Who's Terra?" Speedy asked.

Robin elbowed Speedy in the ribs making him yelp in pain.

"What was that for?"

Robin ignored him and looked at Beast Boy. "You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to."

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"Okay, so who is she?" Speedy asked, still oblivious to what was going on.

"She was my first girlfriend and she broke my heart," Beast Boy's eyes fell to look at his drink. "I loved her and she betrayed us. She teamed up with a villain and attacked us."

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," Speedy said looking down at his drink in shame. "I didn't know. You could stop if you want."

"It's okay, I wanna talk about it," Beast Boy said looking up. "In the end she did the right thing and helped us...but it cost her life. After the Brotherhood of Evil, I saw her. I begged her to come back but she wouldn't listen. She had a new life...one without me."

"Were sorry that you went through that, Beast Boy." Cyborg said, putting a supportive hand on his best friend shoulder.

Beast Boy looked up and smiled. "Don't be. If that would have never happened I would have never found my way to Raven."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Robin said.

"More then anything."

A calm silence filled the bar and the boys took drank theirs beers. Out of the corner of his eye Beast Boy noticed a machine against the wall. He smiled and stood up from his seat.

"Dudes, check it out," he said, walking to the machine. "Jukebox!"

"Don't play anything stupid." Robin called out.

"Hey, my music is not stupid."

Beast Boy made it to the jukebox and rolled down the menu. His eyes lit up, he found the perfect song. He pulled out a quarter from his pocket and tossed it in the air, catching it. He put in the quarter and pushed play. Panic at the disco: Lying is the most fun a girl can without taking off her clothes began to play.

_He turned around wearing a bright smile. "Told you my music doesn't suck!"_

_When he got no response he opened his eyes. The bar was empty and covered with a soft blue light._

_"Panic at the disco, nice choice."_

_He turned around and his eyes went wide. "Terra."_

_"The one and only." she said walking closer to him._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Aww, Beast Boy, you don't seem happy to see me," she was now directly in front of him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face closer to his. "Let's fix that, shall we?"_

_Before she could bring her lips to his he turned away so she kissed his cheek. She pulled away from him._

_"This song reminds me of us." she said._

_"How so?"_

_She walked closer to him, backing him against the wall. Her eyes danced in the light and Beast Boy couldn't help bit stare. She brought her lips close to his ear to whisper._

_"Am I the one you think about?"_

_"I don't think about you any more. I moved on with Raven."_

_Her blue eyes sparkled with jealously. "You love her, don't you?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"And you've forgotten all about me! You never loved me did you?"_

_"I did love you!"_

_"Prove it! If you ever cared about me at all, prove it now."_

_He responded and crashed his lips on to hers. She pushed her body closer to his and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her hands drifted up and her fingers tangled with his hair. His hands played with her hair and then drifted down her back, touching every inch of her. His hands rested on her hips pulling her closer to him. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. There was no way she was going to refuse him, soon their tongues battled for domince. He switched sides with her so she was pushed against the wall. One of her legs wrapped around his waist and she held on to his biceps. His lips kissed down her neck and he nibbled on her shoulder._

_She loved his touch and moaned in his ear. "Oh, Beast Boy."_

"Yo, Beast Boy," Cyborg called out. "What are you doing standing there? Come drink with us!"

Beast Boy was pulled from his trance and stepped away from the jukebox. A beer would clam him down.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Ace.04, Ego916, Pirategirl0, cookiesruletheworld, Queen o' Randomness, Maniacal Genius, milkshakelvr, Blueyedgirl, Ill-Love-You-4ever FOR REVIEWING.YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. Cyborg

It was getting late into the night and the boys found themselves with nothing to do. Of course they had something to do: drinking, but that could only do so much. Seeing as the night was going no where fast, the group took it upon themselves to play a game. It was a simple game really. This game was truth or dare.

At first when Beast Boy suggested it the guys all said no.

_'It's a girls game.' _they all said.

But Beast Boy wasn't one to give up on trying to play a game, so he did the only thing he could do. He not only attacked their ego's or their pride, but their manlyhood. And how exactly did he do this one may ask.

He called them chickens.

Of course the guys couldn't back out now. They had to prove him wrong. And thus their game of truth or dare began.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Cyborg.

Robin slapped his forehead and shook his head. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Well you could always back out," Beast Boy said, nudging Robin. "But then that means your _chicken_."

Robin groaned. "Fine I'll play."

"You know what," Beast Boy began, a sneaky smile on his face. "I'll go first and I know just who I wanna pick. Robin, truth or dare?"

Robin studied Beast Boy's face. He didn't trust him. It he picked dare he would be in a world of trouble, or rather in a world of embarrassment.

"Truth."

Beast Boy's grin dropped for a slight second but quickly recovered. Robin thought he was safe not picking dare, well let's just see how he likes his truth.

"Robin, do you think Blackfire is sexy?"

Robin's jaw dropped at the question and Beast Boy wore a triumphant smile on his face. Speedy and Cyborg snickered and awaited Robin's answer. Robin suddenly wished he picked dare instead of truth. He just prayed that Starfire would never find out about this.

"Yes...I think she's...sexy."

The others burst out laughing and Robin glared.

"This is never to leave the bar," Robin threatened. "This stays between us."

In between the laughs the boys agreed. As much as they would love to see Robin squirm, they knew just as well that what ever they confessed could be used against them.

"Relax, Robbie," Speedy reassured him. "This stays between us."

"Good," said Robin. He then turned his attention to Beast Boy. It was pay back time. Robin grinned evilly. "Beast Boy, truth or dare?"

"Do your worst, Robin. Dare."

Robin's smile grew as his evil dare came to mind. He would make Beast Boy sorry to have picked dare. "I dare you to wear your shirt like a bra and sing Milkshake."

The group fell silent. Eyes were wide and jaws fell to the floor. Robin leaned back with a smug look on his face. Speedy and Cyborg were shocked, they had no idea Robin could be so...wicked. Beast Boy was the one who was shocked the most. Robin had beat him at his own game, and now he had to pay the price.

Payback is a bitch.

"You...can't...be...serious..." Beast Boy couldn't even talk strait.

"But I am," Robin said. "Your not _chicken _are you?"

"No!"

With that said Beast Boy rose from his seat and walked over to the jukebox. He found the song and pushed play. The beat came on and Beast Boy pulled up his shirt and tucked it in through the head hole. He turned around with a look of determination on his face. People in the bar turned their heads to look at him.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like, it's better then yours. Damn right, it's better then yours. I can teach you but I'll have to charge."

As he went more into the song, Beast Boy got comfortable. He was even starting to have fun. Getting more and more loose, Beast Boy took off his vest and swung it around, shaking his hips as he did so.

"Is it just me or is he enjoying this?" Speedy questioned.

"I don't know. But I am so gonna use this as blackmail." Cyborg then snapped a picture of Beast Boy in all his...glory on his camera phone.

The song came to an end and Beast Boy fixed his shirt and put his vest back on. He walked back to his seat and received many strange looks.

"Told you I wasn't chicken."

"I'm so gonna need therapy."

"Me too."

"Ditto."

"Alright," Cyborg announced. "My turn. Speedy, truth or dare?"

"Uh...I'll pick...dare."

Cyborg nodded and scanned the bar. That's when he noticed something the others didn't. He grinned like a mad man.

"Speedy, see the person in the red dress," Cyborg said pointing to a person with their back turned so you couldn't see their face. The person was wearing a tight red dress and had brown hair that went past their shoulders. Speedy nodded. "I dare you to flirt with that person."

Speedy chuckled. "That's all? All right boys, watch the master in action."

Speedy walked up to the person who still had their back turned.

"Hey, I saw you from the front of the room and I couldn't help but be in awe of your beauty." Speedy said, tracing a finger down the person's arm.

"Same to you handsome," the person said turning around. Speedy froze. Instead of a woman, it was a man in drag. The guy slipped a piece of paper in Speedy's pocket and winked at him. "Come around some time and I'll show you a good time."

The person walked away and Speedy stood frozen in his spot. He slowly walked back to his seat and sat down. His face was pale, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Well, I guess you really are the _master_." Cyborg said and laughed. Robin and Beast Boy joined him in the laughter.

Speedy glared at him. "You knew it was a guy, didn't you!"

Cyborg nodded. Speedy only had one thing on his mind. Revenge. Cyborg was going to pay.

"Truth or dare, Cyborg?" Speedy asked.

Cyborg didn't trust Speedy. Picking dare would be like walking into a trap. "Truth."

"Remember last week when me and the guys left and you came over to the tower," asked Speedy. Cyborg nodded. "What really happened between you and Bumblebee?"

Cyborg froze. He was in deep trouble now.

"Come to think or it, you were acting kind of weird that week." said Robin.

"Yeah, what did happen, Cyborg," Beast Boy asked getting suspicious. "And you gotta tell the truth."

"Well...we..."

"Spit out, Cyborg." Speedy said. He was enjoying this.

"We had a romantic evening, that's all." Cyborg said, trying desperately to end the conversation at that.

"Did this romantic evening involve sex?" Speedy asked.

Cyborg stayed silent. His silence said every thing.

"Dude! I didn't know you and Bee were doin' it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Sssh, not so loud."

""It's about time, Cyborg," said Robin. "For awhile I thought you and Bumblebee would never get to that level."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to make sure everything went right. Bumblebee is really special to me. I don't wanna lose her."

"Cyborg, trust me," Speedy said. "You have nothing to worry about. That girl is crazy over you."

"When me and Bumblebee first started going out I was kind of worried she wouldn't like me cause of the metal but she didn't mind at all. She actually found it attracting. Her and Sarasim were the only girls I ever knew who wanted to date a robot."

"Yeah, Bumblebee is--, what," Speedy put his drink down and turned his attention to Cyborg. "Who's Sarasim?"

"Sarasim is a girl I used to know. This one time I accidently traveled to the past and that's when I met her. I tell you she was beautiful. She taught me something too, that my robotic parts didn't matter. It's what's inside that counts."

"So what happened?" Speedy asked.

"I eventually came back to our time and that was it."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Robin said. "I knew you cared for her."

"Ah, it's alright. I'm over it now and I'm glad I met her. If it wasn't for her teaching me that I wasn't so different I would have never found the courage to ask Bee out. Even if it did take some time."

"Were all happy for you dude," Beast Boy said with a smile. He then passed a glance at the jukebox and took out a quarter from his pocket. "This call for a song."

Before he could even move Cyborg snatched the silver coin from Beast Boy's hand. Before he could protest Cyborg spoke.

"You picked the last song, only fair I get a chance."

With that said he stood from his seat leaving Beast Boy to pout. He made his way to the machine and looked down the list. So many choices but what to pick.

_"That looks like a good choice." said a voice from behind him._

_His eyes widened, he knew that voice. He turned around and smiled. "It's good to see you, Sarasim."_

_"Likewise," she said leaning in closer. "Now we can pick up where we left off."_

_Before they could kiss Cyborg stepped back._

_Sarasim looked surprised. "What's wrong?"_

_"Look, Sarasim, I think your great but I have a girlfriend now."_

_"I understand," she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear. "It will be our little secret."_

_She moved away and he could see the smile on her face, the lust in her eyes._

_"Can't we talk first?" Cyborg said moving back into a wall._

_She walked closer to him, a seductive smile on her face. "Do you wanna talk or do you wanna take my clothes off?"_

_"Both actually."_

_She giggled and wrapped her arms around him once more. "Your really sexy, you know."_

_She didn't give him a chance to respond as she closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and Cyborg loved the feel of her lips against his. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her more into him. Her mouth opened up to welcome him in. He gladly accepted the invitation. His hands drifted lower to rest at her hips and she gripped his shoulders._

_Their lips separated and his lips kissed her cheek, traveling down her neck and landing at her collar bone. She pushed him away and he looked surprised. Before he could say anything she silenced him by putting a finger to his lips._

_"You said you wanted to take my clothes off..."_

_His eyes widened as she moved her hands to unclasp her garment. Her clothes fell to the floor leaving her in only her underwear. She moved back to Cyborg and he couldn't help but to stare at her._

_"Like what you see?"_

_"Very."_

_He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more. He kissed at her neck and she moaned into his ear._

_"Mmm, Cyborg."_

"Cyborg," Speedy yelled out from across the bar. "Would you pick a song already and come drink with us."

Cyborg was pulled from his fantasy. "Uh...yeah, just a minute."

He slipped in the quarter and pushed play. The song Yeah: by Usher began to play and filled the bar with it's lyrics. Cyborg smiled. This song reminded him of a certain fantasy.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Pirategirl0, Ace.04, Queen o' Randomness, milkshakelvr, Ego916, cookiesruletheworld, Maniacal Genius, Blueyedgirl, vballqueen1792, RobStarfire, BeastBoy4pres052, ravenfan107, Sulan123 And Harry Potter Fan 1994 FOR REVIEWING.YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Speedy

The night had taken a turn for the best as the guys were finally able to loosen up and actually start having some fun. Their bright personalities and goofy nature had finally found it's way out of their system thanks to the beer.

"No way," Robin shook his head in disbelief. "You're not gonna do it."

"Ten bucks says I will," Cyborg said with a confident smile. "Speedy, if you will."

Speedy removed his wrist band and placed it on his two fingers. Taking one of the bar nuts he put it on his wrist band and pulled it back, holding it. It was as if his hand had become a sling-shot."

"If I catch it in my mouth, then the person I pick has to reveal a dark secret, agreed." said Cyborg.

"Agreed." the others answered at the same time.

Speedy closed his eyes and let go. The nut went souring in the air. Cyborg saw the nut coming closer and leaned back to catch it. Unfortunately he leaned back too much and fell out of his chair and on to the floor. The boys immediately started laughing.

Cyborg rose into the air rubbing his head. "Ow."

"So did you catch it?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shook his head and reclaimed his seat. He grabbed a handful of peanuts and popped them into his mouth.

Beast boy gave a disgusted look. "Dude, gross. Everyone knows your not supposed to eat bar nuts."

"And where did you learn that?" Cyborg asked ignoring the little green titan and still eating the nuts.

"A movie."

"Figures."

They laughed at the joke and took sips of their beer. The bell above the door let out a little jingle as new customers walked in. It was a large group of men that took up most of the bar. They took seats in the back but a few of them came up to the front of the bar to make a order. They passed nasty looks at the Titan boys. Once they got their drinks they moved to the back.

"Ok, that was weird." Robin said taking a sip of his drink.

"Is it just me or were they glaring at us?" Speedy asked.

"It's not just you, man." Cyborg said.

"Hey, forget about them," Beast Boy said, giving his friends a happy glance. "This is our guys night out."

"Yeah, Beast Boy's right." said Speedy.

"I am, ain't I," said Beast Boy with a cocky attitude. "Oh, dudes, this calls for another game."

"No way," Robin said, putting his foot down, or rather his glass down. "I am not playing another one of your games."

"Oh come on," Beast Boy protested. "This one isn't bad."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"If your still with your girlfriend, what do you see happening in the future."

"That's not really a game, Beast Boy," said Speedy. "It's more of a question."

"Oh."

"Still sounds good though," said Cyborg. "Let's play."

The boys nodded.

"So, Robin, what do you see in your future?" Beast Boy asked.

"In between Starfire's legs is not an answer." Speedy said.

"Speedy, you're a dead man," Robin joked, or what sounded like joking. None the less he gave some thought to Beast Boy's question. "My future...I'm gonna marry Starfire. I'm gonna show her the world and were gonna start a family. A little girl to raise and spoil rotten."

"You really love her, don't you, Robin." Beast Boy said with a small smile.

Robin nodded. "More then life it's self."

"A little girl, huh," Cyborg asked. Robin nodded. "Not me. I want a son. A boy to play football with. Me and Bumblebee are gonna have a big wedding too. What about you, Beast Boy. Where do you see yourself with Raven?"

"I know I wanna marry her," Beast boy said with a huge smile. "And I definitely wanna have kids, a boy and a girl. Maybe even twins."

"You guys do know you sound like chicks, right," Speedy said, mocking them. "Talking about kids and marriage, that's just stupid."

"Say's you," Cyborg said with a hint of annoyance. "You're just hatin'."

"Yeah, you don't even have a girlfriend." Beast Boy said with a smug look.

"I do too have a girl."

"Really," said Robin. "Then who?"

"Wondergirl."

"Still," Cyborg asked, surprised. "I thought you broke up with her."

"Nope, were still together."

"Damn, dude," Beast Boy said in disbelief. "That's like two, three years."

"Looks like Speedy isn't such a pimp after all." said Robin.

"Hey, I'm still the same flirtatious Speedy I've always been."

"But with a girlfriend." pointed out Robin.

"Yeah, but with a girlf--...no wait! She's not my girlfriend!"

"You've been with her for about three years," said Cyborg. "That counts as a girlfriend."

"Does not. It's more like friends with benefits."

"Benefits?" questioned Beast Boy, raising a brow.

"Yeah, ya'know. We hang out, have fun. Do some stuff on the side..."

"Hmm...sounds like stuff you do with your girlfriend." Robin said, nudging Speedy with his elbow.

"Fine, call it whatever you want."

"Man, what is your problem?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not the one with the problem, she is! Everything was going fine until she..."

"Until she, _what_?" Beast Boy asked, pushing Speedy to go further.

"She said...she said she _loved me_."

"Congratulations, dude." Beast Boy said with much joy for his friend.

"For what, she ruined everything!"

"Wait, I'm confused," Cyborg said rubbing his head. "Isn't her loving you a good thing?"

"No!"

"So what, you don't love her?" Robin asked.

"It doesn't matter if I do cause I can't say it back!"

"What's the big deal," Cyborg said. "It's just three easy words. Say it with me now."

"You don't understand, the first girl that I loved, that I actually loved and said the words to ripped out my heart and ripped it to little pieces."

"Wow," Robin said amazed. "I would have never thought you of all people falling in love. So, who was this girl anyway?"

Speedy lowered his gaze and stared at his drink intensely. His voice was low and depressed. "Cheshire."

Robin almost spit out his drink in shock. "Cheshire? The villain!"

The fun, loose guy was being replaced by the leader side.

"Relax, Robin," Speedy said, reassuring his leader. "She never asked for any Titan files and I never gave her any."

Robin calmed down and took a sip of his drink. He was embarrassed for jumping to conclusions like that.

"So," Beast Boy's voice broke through the silence. "What happened with you two. I mean, how would a relationship like that even work?"

"We had our ways. I would sneak out and meet her. It was always at night. I still remember how she looked in the moon light. So beautiful..."

When Speedy spoke you could here the adoration in his voice. The others looked on in bewilderment. This was a completely different side to Speedy that they have never seen before.

"I remember when we first meet, back when we were all fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. Man was she hot," he smiled slightly and let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Even if she was trying to slice me in two."

"You sound as if you two were happy together," said Cyborg. "What happened?"

"We were happy...but you guys know how it is. Are lives were too different and it was time to face reality, so the relationship ended."

The guys could see how Speedy was affected by talking about his past love so they decided to stop asking questions. Less then five minutes had passed and Beast Boy started to complain about being bored, so he suggested they play pool. Of course Robin reminded them of how they didn't want to play pool before but they merely shrugged him off. They were deep into the game but beast Boy was still having trouble.

"Just make the shot!" Cyborg shouted, fed up with having to wait around for him to make a move.

"Alright, I'm goin'." Beast Boy concentrated on his shot and was finally ready when...

"Miss!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy hit the ball hard and it popped off the table and into the air. Robin immediately ducked out the way but unfortunately for Speedy, he was looking at a brunette at a table. The ball hit him causing him to fall to the floor.

_Speedy sat up and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes to find the bar completely empty and encased in a soft green light._

_"You always find a way to get knocked down, don't cha." said a voice._

_Speedy lifted up his head and looked up. There was Cheshire offering her hand to him. He ignored it and stood up on his own. He went back to his seat and grabbed his beer._

_"As I recall, you were the one to knock me down, Cheshire." he spat out her name with as much anger he could muster._

_"Oh, I get it," she said walking over to him. He dared not to look at her. She climbed on the table and sat down, crossing her legs. This caused her skirt to ride up some, exposing her long legs. Speedy tired to not get distracted. "You're still mad."_

_"Gee, how could you tell." he said sarcastically, not looking at her._

_"If you won't look at Cheshire..." she brought her hand to her face and gently lifted up the mask placing it on the side. "Then maybe you can look at Jade..."_

_And he did just that. He stared into her deep green eyes and was lost in them. Any anger he felt melted away. She moved closer to him and he kept his eyes on her the whole time. She sat in front of him, her legs on his sides. Bringing her hands to his face she removed his sunglasses, exposing his deep blues. Their heads rested against each other and their eyes locked. Slowly they moved in until they closed the gap between them. It seemed as if hours had passed until the kiss ended and they parted._

_"Why," he asked suddenly. "Why did you end it?"_

_She looked away and sighed deeply. "They were threating us, Speedy. If my boss's found out about us they would have killed us both."_

_"I could have protected us."_

_"There was nothing you could have done," she said turning back to face him. "I would have rather break your heart then see you dead."_

_"I just miss you..."_

_"I miss you too," she lifted up his chin and stared into his eyes once more. "But right now you have me and that's all that matters."_

_There lips meet once more, but this one was different. It was filled with more passion that was heated by not only love, but with lust as well. His hands went to stroke her long hair, but found it hard with the two ribbons that bound her long locks. He immediately pulled them out freeing her long hair._

_Her hands cupped his face and pulled him in deeper to the kiss. It wasn't long till their tongues fought for domince. Her hands stroked his well defined chest and his hands fell to her hips. He pulled her off the table and on to his lap._

_His kisses went down her neck and on to her collar bone. Their hands played with each others clothes which ended with Speedy without his shirt and her kimono off her shoulders, exposing her cleavage, but not to much. His hands stroked up her thigh and up her kimono. She moaned into his ear._

_"I love you, Speedy."_

"Speedy," Robin waved his hand in front of Speedy's face. "Are you alright?"

The guys were all crowded around him waiting for him to get up.

Speedy grumbled and reluctantly opened his eyes. "Why did you guys wake me up!"

**SPECIAL THANKS TO milkshakelvr, Queen o' Randomness, Pirategirl0, Da' Kung-Fu Fighter, allieownsxyourfacebabe, Blueyedgirl, Ace.04, vballqueen1792, FunkyFish1991 And BeastBoy4pres052 FOR REVIEWING.YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Drinks

It was late into the night and the boys were still at the bar, drinking away. No one knew what time it was and no one really cared. They were having to much fun to pay mind to the time. The boys had currently found something new to talk about. Let's just say if their girlfriends were there...well, these boys would have a lot of ass-kissing to do. Their laughter currently filled the bar.

"Okay...something about Starfire," it was Robin's turn to say something about his girlfriend. "She can't cook at all."

"Duh, we already knew that," Cyborg said in a not so enthusiastic voice. "Tell us some thing new."

"Okay, but you guys have to promise not to say a word," Robin said getting red in the face already. The others nodded and leaned in more to hear what he had to say. "Their was this one time when Starfire got lingerie...and, well...let's just say she treated me to a _show_."

The boys laughed and patted Robin on the back.

"Beast Boy," Robin said with a smirk. "Your turn."

"Uh...oh, there was this one time when me and Raven went on a date," said Beast Boy. The others nodded for him to continue. "Well any ways, we went to a club. There was this guy on stage and he called Raven up...to sing!"

The others laughed at this.

"Raven did karaoke." Speedy said with a laugh. Beast Boy nodded.

"To what song?" Cyborg asked.

"Britney Spears...Oops I did it again."

The boys almost fell out of their chairs laughing. Their thoughts were racing. Who would have thought Starfire was a private _model _and Raven to be a _popstar_. The night seemed to get better and better as more secrets were revealed. And right now it was Cyborg's turn.

"Alright, this happened a few years ago, before me and Bumblebee were together," Cyborg began, hushing the guys. "There was this mission and Bee called for my help. The rest of Titans East were busy so I went to help her out. We had to go under cover and track down Control Freak for some information."

The boys were at the edge of their seats listening very carefully to Cyborg's story.

"So we find Control Freak and he refuses to give up the info, so we have to do some thing drastic to get it out of him with out making a scene. It turns out he'll give us the info we need, but at a price..."

The boys looked on with anxious eyes.

"A kiss...on the lips...from Bumblebee," Cyborg stopped for a dramatic effect. "And she did it."

The boys looked at each other then at Cyborg, as if confirming the information. They practically fell out of their chairs with laughter.

"Okay, okay, my turn," said Speedy, stopping the boys from laughing. "Remember when you had that News Years Eve party last year?"

The others nodded and Speedy continued.

"Well, Wondergirl got _really _drunk. I lost track of her during all the festivities and when I finally do find her...she's kissing Silkie!"

The boys literally had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. They calmed down and took small sips of their beer.

"Speedy," began Robin, getting the carrot-tops attention. "You care about Wondergirl right?"

Speedy nodded.

"Then I think it's time you said the words."

Speedy looked down at his drink. "I'm not sure..."

"Dude, I know what your going through," said Beast Boy. "You need to move on and live your life. It might work out, I mean, look at me and Raven."

Speedy nodded. "I guess so..."

"Well then," said Cyborg, looking at his arm. "It's late. We should head back to the tower."

"Going so soon." mocked a voice.

The Titans turned their heads to look at who spoke to them. It was the guys from earlier.

"Is there a problem?" said Robin, raising a brow.

"No problem at all," said the man in the front who one can assume was the leader. "We just wanted to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Beast Boy asked, sounding skeptical.

"A game of shots," said the man with a grin. "Better man wins."

"We'll play," said Speedy with a confident smile. "And we'll win."

The bartender watched the two groups of men send glares at each other. This could only mean trouble.

-

As it turns out the bartender was right. The supposed _friendly _game of shots played between the Titan boys and the men at the bar was any thing but friendly. The Titan boys were winning and the men didn't approve of that, so they attacked and began a fight. Long story short, the Titan boys beat the hell out of those chumps, but thanks to their game of shots they became very, _very_ drunk. So the bartender took it upon himself to call up the Titan girls to pay and collect. And that they did. They collected their boyfriends and payed their bill.

Bumblebee didn't mind having to pick them up. And she could live with chipping in to pay the bill, knowing full well that she would get back each and every penny. Those things didn't bother her. Cyborg bothered her. After arriving at the Titans tower, each girl took their boyfriends up to their rooms to put the boys to bed. This would have been a simple task had their boyfriends not been so drunk. Bumblebee was having a difficult time getting Cyborg to go to bed.

Bumblebee put her hands to her hips and gave a stern look to her boyfriend. "Cyborg, would you please just do to bed already."

The two were currently in the living room. The alcohol really got to Cyborg and he was acting like a five year old on sugar.

"No, let's stay up!" he said in excitement.

"Cyborg, you need to go to bed and rest."

"But I'm not tired," he whined. "I want a snack."

He then ran to the refrigerator and rummaged through it. He pulled out a can of whip cream and sprayed it in his mouth.

"Put the can down before you get sick." Bumblebee said, running up to him.

"You know what would be fun?" he asked.

Bumblebee sighed. "What?"

"If you let me lick whip cream off your boobs."

He laughed and Bumblebee's face turn red.

"You are lucky your drunk or else I would have slapped you silly for that comment!"

Her serious gaze turned soft as she thought of plan. "Cyborg, how 'bout we make a deal?"

He raised a brow at this and waited for her to continue.

"I'll let you have all the whip cream you want, _where_ ever you want if you go to bed."

"Okay, but I want something from you first." he said with a grin on his face.

"What?"

He walked up to her and leaned down, placing a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled away from her and she smiled.

"Maybe you could stay up a little bit longer," she smiled at him as he leaned back down to kiss her again. Before the kiss could happen Cyborg fell to the ground, snoring softly. "Cyborg? Hey, get up!"

She couldn't believe he fell asleep. She pushed him with all her might but he didn't wake. She groaned, now she was going to have to carry him to bed. Her eyes fell to the man asleep at her feet, then to the door. A grin crept on to her face as she lifted him up and set him on the couch. He would be fine here. Bumblebee walked off to bed leaving Cyborg to sleep on the it payback for the whip cream comment.

-

Raven shook her head at the drunken green titan. She thought he was bad when he was on sugar, but this was way worst. She was currently trying to get Beast Boy to settle down so she could take him to her room. After what seemed like hours to Raven, she finally managed to get him to calm down some and bring him to her room. He ran inside with a speed so fast it could make Kid Flash jealous. She watched him run to her bed and jump on it.

"Hey, Raven," he shouted while jumping on her bed. "Why are we in your room? Let's go back to the bar!"

"No. You have had too many drinks already," she said. "Now it's time for bed."

"But I don't wanna go to bed." he said, still jumping on her bed.

As much as she loved him, this was really getting annoying. Seeing him jump up and down on her bed was really getting to her. It was enough that she had to pick him up in the middle of the night, but this was just too much. And she was tired of it.

"Beast Boy, get down now. You're going to get hurt."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Make me."

Raven rolled her eyes. He was pushing all the wrong buttons. "I'm asking you nicely. Get down."

"No."

He jumped harder on the bed and Raven waved her hand, creating a small black engery. Using her powers she wrapped the covers around him, making him stop. It came as a shock to him and he fell off the bed. Her eyes widened at her mistake. She wanted him to stop jumping on the bed, not hurt him. She helped unwrap him from the sheets and he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay," she asked, her voice full of concern. He nodded and she helped him up. "I told you that you were going to get hurt."

"How about a kiss to make me feel better." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She almost laughed at this. Almost. Even when he was drunk he still managed to be the same Beast Boy. The one who made her laugh and smile. The one who made her feel special and free. The one who made her feel loved.

She leaned in close and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Now will you go to bed?"

"No."

"No?"

"Before we go to bed we have some unfinished business to do." he said while walking over to her radio on her bookshelf.

"We do," she said raising a brow. "Like what?"

He turned on the radio and turned up the volume. He looked back at her with a goofy smile on his face. "Karaoke!"

He took off his shirt and swung it around in circles, singing _"Ice, ice, baby, ice!"_

Raven rolled her eyes and chanted a spell. Her eyes glowed white and as soon as it did Beast Boy fell asleep. She laid him on the bed and stared at his sleeping form. This was Beast Boy, the man she loved and the man that annoyed her to no ends.

-

Starfire typed in the code to her room and the door opened. She walked inside with Robin right behind her. Robin walked in and a smile crept on his face. He was enjoying the view. The curtains were open in her room letting the moon light shine in. The light seemed to compliment her orange skin and made her eyes sparkle. Robin stood in his place and watched the beautiful woman before him. She turned back to him with a curious face, wondering why he was staring at her.

"Robin, is there something wrong?"

He just figured out that he was staring at her and shook his head. Big mistake. Robin got dizzy and tumbled over. Starfire was quick on her feet and rushed to his side, catching him in her arms before he fell to the ground. She walked him over to the bed and they sat down. To say she was worried was an understatement. Never before did Robin ever get drunk like this. He could barely stand up strait. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Starfire, is something wrong?"

His voice snapped her back to reality. She shook her head.

"I am fine, but you on the other hand are not," she pushed him back on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "You need to get some sleep."

Being stubborn he sat up again. "I don't need sleep, all I need is you."

He smiled and Starfire felt she would melt right then and there. She needed to be strong and resist his charm. If he didn't get any rest tonight then he would have an even worse hangover tomorrow morning.

"Please, Robin," she said in the sweetest voice, giving him the 'puppy' eyes. "For me."

"Fine, but your coming with me."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him, making her giggle. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and her head rested on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. The two seemed happy and ready for sleep when Robin broke the silence.

"Star, do you love me?"

Starfire didn't even have to think when answering him. "Yes. I love you with all my heart."

He pushed himself up into a sitting position. Starfire sat up as well, ready to talk him into laying back down when he took both her hands in his. His eyes locked on to her with a serious but loving gaze.

"Marry me."

Starfire was speechless. Her whole world seemed to be spinning around her. She couldn't even talk strait. "W-what?"

"Marry me," he said again. "We could go where ever you want. Japan, Paris or even Las Vegas. Just marry me."

"Robin, as much I would love to go to this Vegas that is lost and marry you...I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because this is not you speaking," she said, turning her head away from him. "It is the alcohol."

He lifted up her face to meet her eyes once again. "I'm being completely serious. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

She leaned in slowly and touched his lips with hers. Pulling away from the kiss the couple laid back in bed. Their eyes still focused on each other. Robin seemed to be falling asleep but he wanted an answer from her. Starfire could tell what he was thinking and whispered to him.

"Yes."

The two fell asleep.

-

Wondergirl was thankful for being allowed to spend the night at Titans Tower. She had originally dropped by to the night and to hang out with the other Titans girls. It came as a surprise to her when she heard the boys were going out. From what she had heard it was the other way around. What was even more of a shock to her was when she heard Speedy was driving in to Jump City. She was hopping to see him before the guys went to the bar, but never got the chance because he was supposed to meet the other guys at the bar.

When she heard he got into a bar fight she was the first one out the door. Even if he didn't know it, he was very special to her. And she thought she was special to him. She wasn't so sure any more. Things in their relationship had been different. There was no fights or arguments, but Wondergirl knew something had changed. She just didn't know what.

Speedy sat at the end of the bed while Wondergirl got an ice-pack for him. He had got hit during the fight. She held the ice to his face gently. Taking the ice away from his face she looked at him closely. His cheek was a little red but she was more then sure he was okay. The only thing that was wrong with was that he was drunk.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

She couldn't help but to blush. "I didn't do much. I just got ice."

"No, no, I mean it," he said. You could tell by his voice that he was drunk. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the guy I am today."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I don't know about that..."

"It's true, your great."

"And your great to," she said, helping him into bed. "Which is why you deserve a nice long rest."

She climbed into bed with him and raised a brow. He was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing...I just like looking at you. You're beautiful."

Her cheeks turned red again. "Thank you."

"You deserve so much more then me."

This made her raise a brow. "Why do you think that?"

He leaned back in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Because it's true."

"No it's not. Speedy, you're a great guy and I --."

"No I'm not. I can't give you what you need, what you want. I'm any thing but perfect."

Leaning over she gazed into his eyes and leaned in closing the gap between them. Pulling away she smiled at him.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a great kisser," he said with a playful smirk. "You're way to good for me..."

She put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "Stop it. You're all the man I need and I don't care if your not perfect. I think your great the way you are."

She pulled her finger away from his lips and kissed him once more.

"Now go to sleep." she said with a smile.

He did as he was told and fell asleep with her in his arms.

-

**I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG.MY INTERNET WAS CUT OFF AND I JUST NOW GOT IT BACK ON.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO BeastBoy4pres052, Ace.04, Pirategirl0, Sulan123, Blueyedgirl, milkshakelvr, ravenfan107, FunkyFish1991, chels love, Midnight226 AND ego916 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. Love

The morning sun rose greeting a new day. Cyborg yawned deeply as the sun hit his eyes. He stretched out his arms and in doing so fell off the couch. He rubbed his head and cursed under his breath. His eyes opened and he looked at his surrounding's. He had no idea why he was on the couch, or why his stomach was twirling and his head felt like a drum set. Since he didn't feel so good he decided to make himself something to eat to make himself feel better.

Cyborg walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up, scanning over the food which was inside. For some odd reason nothing seemed edible to him. He groaned and closed the refrigerator door. He took a seat on one of the kitchen stools and rested his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"You're up. That's good."

Cyborg raised his head and opened his eyes at the sound of a voice. Right in front of him was Bumblebee. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked him, fixing up some coffee.

"Like crap."

"Well, that's what you get when you stay up all night drinking."

"Oh, like you've never done it before."

"Yeah, but at least when I do it I don't go crazy like you."

"Crazy," he asked and raised a brow. "What do you mean by crazy?"

She walked over to him and sat down, taking a sip of her coffee. She handed him a cup of water which he happily took, hoping it would level his stomach. Bumblebee set down her cup of coffee and watched him a smug look on her face.

"You said you wanted to lick whip-cream off my boobs."

Cyborg literally spat out his water and Bumblebee laughed at him.

"You can't be serious." he said while looking at her.

"I am."

Cyborg rubbed his head. He couldn't believe he said that to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "I got you back by leaving you on the couch."

"You left me on the couch," he said in some disbelief. "But I never did that to you."

"Yeah, but your heavy."

He groaned and she smacked him on the head.

"Ow," he grabbed his head and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"For getting in a bar fight."

"I got in a bar fight?"

"Yes, you did. And you ruined my bar in the process."

"...sorry..."

"You better be sorry. First thing tomorrow you and the guys are gonna go down there and fix the place up," she said and Cyborg nodded. "I hope you guys fix it up soon. Now where am I supposed to drink?"

"Well...you could always stay in with me," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist. "You, me...some romantic music and champagne..."

"I'm not really the champagne type of girl," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her face closer to his. "More of a tequila woman."

He couldn't help but to laugh at this. "Okay, tequila it is...and maybe some whip-cream..."

"Not in your life, Sparky."

The gap between them closed and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They slowly pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

"I think I'm gonna like staying in with you." she said as their lips met once more.

He pulled away from the kiss and wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what," she joked. "Leaving you on the couch?"

"For accepting me. For making me feel normal."

She pulled away slightly and looked at him. "Sparky, what are you talking about? You are normal."

"I know that now, thanks to you. I used to think because I was part robot, I wouldn't be able to be the man you wanted."

She was going to say something but he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I know what your going to say, and your right. I was foolish for thinking like that and I know that now."

"I'm glad you finally figured that out. I don't care if your part robot, you're all the man I need."

"You wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

They closed the gap between them and stayed like that for awhile. When they pulled away Bumblebee smiled and walked back over to the kitchen.

"So, how 'bout making some waffles for the girl you love."

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh. "I would be honored."

He began to remove the necessary things needed to make waffles and place them on the counter when something caught his eye. He grinned.

"Hey, Bee." he called, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"Would you like whip-cream with that?"

Her face turned a deep red and Cyborg laughed. Suddenly a big blob of tofu flew into his face. Bumblebee grinned at him.

"You should know better then to tease me, Cyborg." she said with a wink.

-

The morning sun poured into Raven's room bringing light in. The curtains were wide open allowing a free pass into her room. A pair of eyes twitched due to the light and soon opened revealing a deep forest green. Beast Boy looked around and noticed he was in Raven's room. For what reason, he did not know, but he sure wasn't complaining. He turned around in the bed and came face to face with his sleeping beauty.

The morning sun didn't seem to effect Raven at all as she continued to sleep. Beast Boy couldn't help but stare. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep and that thought alone made Beast Boy smile. All he wanted was for her to be happy. A strand of purple hair fell over her face and Beast Boy tucked it behind her ear. His hand traveled to her cheek were he stroked her gently. His touch made her stir in her sleep and soon a pair of purple eyes met with a pair of green ones.

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "It's alright. Waking up next to you isn't so bad."

They leaned in to kiss each other when Beast Boy suddenly stopped. He covered his mouth with both hands and sat up. His face turned green...well, greener than usual. Something was coming up and it would be best for him to get out of Raven's room before he made a mess, one he would have to clean afterwards. He quickly made a dash for the door and ran out the room.

Raven stood up, confused at why the moment was ruined. Then it dawned on her. Beast Boy was suffering from the after effects of boys night out.

A little while later Beast Boy returned to Raven's room to find her all dressed up. She was no longer in her night clothes, but instead had on some hip-hugger navy blue jeans and a loose fitting purple blouse.

"Drink that," she motioned over to a cup of green liquid on her night stand. "It'll make you feel better."

He walked over to the green drink and looked at it. A smell drifted up to his nose which was coming from the drink. It didn't smell good at to think of it, the drink had nasty written all over it.

"I rather not."

"Drink it."

Beast Boy knew better then to go against Raven. He nervously picked up the glass. As much as he didn't want to drink this...this...what ever it was, he trusted Raven. He took one sip of the substance and his eyes widened.

"Eww," he cried and made spit sounds with his mouth, trying to get the horrible taste out his mouth. "It taste like shit."

"Drink it all," she said. "I know it taste bad but it's a great hangover cure."

After much whining from Beast Boy the glass was empty and strange enough, he felt a lot better. His stomach didn't hurt and his head didn't either. He got a _'I told you so'_, from Raven. He rested on the bed and Raven sat next to him, a book in her hand. She would occasionally look over to him and a small laugh would escape her lips.

"What?" he asked, wanting to know what was so funny.

"Nothing, it's just something I remembered from last night."

"Oh...care to tell me what it is."

"You."

"Me?"

She nodded. "Your annoying, but funny when your drunk."

A blush crept on to his cheeks. "What do you mean."

"You put on quiet the show is all."

His cheeks turned even redder. He looked away and then looked back to Raven. Her sudden happy mood had changed, she seemed almost depressed.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said and looked up at him. "It's silly but...when you were out last night...I missed you."

He wrapped his hand around her's and stared deep in her eyes. "It's not silly. To be honest, I feel the same way when you go out."

"I would have never guessed we get so attached to each other," she looked down with sudden embarrassment and red cheeks. "I love you, Beast Boy, more than anything and that scares me."

Tears suddenly spilled from her eyes and Beast Boy wiped them away. He cupped her cheeks and tilted her head so she was looking directly at him.

"I'm scared too," he admitted. "I'm afraid of losing you. I love you, Raven."

"You won't ever loose me. I promise."

She sealed the promise the only way she knew how, with a kiss. The kiss turned into something more when he leaned her back so he was positioned on top of her. He pulled away and smiled down at her. His eyes then flickered to her clock.

"It's almost lunch time," he said. "How 'bout a stop at your favorite café."

"I would like that."

He helped her up and she slipped on her shoes. The two of them headed for the door but stopped when Raven's cell phone rang. She flipped it open to see it was a message from Cyborg. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Beast Boy." she said, grabbing his attention.

"Yeah." he turned to look at her.

"What's this?" she asked, showing him the picture on her phone. It was the one of him at the bar when he was dancing and singing Milkshake. His cheeks burned a hot red and Raven raised a brow, still waiting for an answer.

Beast Boy cursed under his breath. "Cyborg you're a dead man."

-

The open curtains allowed the sun to pass through the window and bring light into the purple colored room. Starfire turned in her sleep and expected to find Robin. Her arm reached out to hold him but nothing was there. Feeling that their was nobody there, Starfire opened her eyes revealing a pair of emerald green orbs. Upon seeing an empty bed she frowned. Where was Robin? She lifted herself up and noticed a small folded piece of paper that had her name written on it. She picked up the note and read it. It was a letter from Robin saying he had went back to his own room to do some paper work.

"Oh Robin..." she shook her head.

He stays out all night and gets up early for work, some people just never change. Starfire glanced out the window to see that it was a beautiful day outside. Another frown came to her face. Robin shouldn't be working, he should be resting or at least enjoying himself. A smile came upon her face as a plan formed in her head. She would just have to distract him from work...

She smiled as she made her way to his room. Thoughts of what they could do together passed by in her mind. Just being near him made her heart flutter and her smile widen. Starfire finally made it Robin's room and knocked. There was no response. Remembering how drunk he was yesterday she began to worry. What if he was sick? Worry for his well being overwhelmed her and she opened the door to his room.

"Robin...?"

Robin was sitting by his desk with piles of paper work surrounding him. Upon hearing her voice he turned around and smiled. "Oh. Hey, Star."

"Good morning, Robin," Starfire said with a cheerful smile and entered the room. "I see you are back to work."

He nodded.

"How come you are not working in the living room?"

"It was kind of...preoccupied."

Silence fell in the room and Robin turned back to his work. Starfire shifted in her spot.

"Are you...are you feeling well," she asked. If he was not she would be more then willing to take care of him. "Because if you are not I can always--"

"I'm fine."

"Oh..." she sounded hurt and Robin immediately felt guilty.

"I didn't mean it like that, Star," he apologized. "I just got a lot of paper work and my head hurts...probably for all the drinking I did."

They both let a small laugh escape them and Starfire sat on the bed. Maybe coming to see him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Did you have fun at _guys night out_?"

"Yeah, it was alright," he said, turning back to his paper work but keeping an ear open to listen to Starfire. "But I can't remember half the night. I remember coming home but that's it."

Starfire's eyes widened at his words. He didn't remember last night...after what he said to her. She shook the thought's away. It shouldn't matter, he was drunk after all, but Starfire couldn't help but feel hurt. Deep inside she wanted Robin to remember and to hear him say he didn't...

"You are sure you do not remember the events that occurred last night?" she asked him, hoping against all odds he would remember.

"No," he turned to look at her. "Why? Did something happen?"

She hid her emotions as best as she could. "No, nothing happened."

"Okay, then." he turned back to his work.

Starfire couldn't fight the tears from falling. She stood up from were she was sitting and walked as fast as she could to the door. Hearing her footsteps, Robin turned around.

"Star, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said as she walked out the door.

Before she left Robin heard her say, _"I can't believe you don't remember."_ Remember...remember what? What ever it was he had to find out. He couldn't stand to see Starfire suffer. He instantly thought it had to do with something from last night. Robin focused all his thoughts on last night, forcing his brain to remember what happened.

He remembered playing a game of shots and then getting into a bar fight. The next thing he recalled was coming home and watching Starfire stand in the moon light...Starfire...Starfire!

"Oh shit..."

Robin remembered a _very_ important detail from last night. He cursed himself for forgetting. He jumped to his feet and ran to the door, he had to see Starfire. Robin stopped and walked over to his dresser. Opening it up he pulled out something very important and ran out his room.

Starfire laid on her bed, the tears soaking her pillow. Silkie crawled up to her and smiled. She petted him gently, her thoughts still focused on the Boy Wonder. Silkie crawled off the bed and to the door, looking back at Starfire to see if she was paying attention to him. Starfire wiped the tears away and got up. When Silkie crawled to the door it meant he wanted to go outside. Starfire opened the door and Silkie crawled out, not that she paid any attention to that. Outside her door was the Boy Wonder himself.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and stepped out the way, allowing him in. She sat down on the bed and looked down at the floor. Robin figured this was his time to speak and he walked closer to her.

"Starfire, about last night, I remember," she looked up at him as he said this. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry, Robin. You were drunk, it meant nothing."

"But that's just it," he said, taking the seat next to her on the bed. "It does mean something to me. Starfire, you're the most important person in my life and I want to spend my life with you."

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"You're only saying these things to make me happy. Robin, when you asked me to marry you I was so happy because it was something I always wanted to hear...but it wasn't you and it never will be."

"That's not true...to be honest, I've been thinking a lot about us and what our future would be like. For awhile now I've had this," he pulled out a small black box from his pocket. "I can't imagine my life with out you...and I know I don't deserve you..."

He got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a beautiful golden ring covered in diamonds. Tears formed in Starfire's eyes.

"Starfire, will you marry me?"

Millions of emotions hit Starfire at once. This was everything she ever wanted. Her whole body was filled with joy. She was speechless.

"Starfire, I kind of need an answer."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes! A thousand yes!"

She threw her arms around him and they kissed. Robin pushed her back on the so he was on top of her. They pulled away and both smiled. Starfire held up the ring to get a better look.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It belonged to my mother."

"What?! Robin, I can not accept this, I am not worthy--"

He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "I want you to have it. And I believe she would to."

Starfire smiled and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. It seemed like forever until they pulled away.

"So, I guess we have a wedding to plan." Robin said with a smirk.

Starfire began to panic. She pushed Robin off of her and by accident he fell on the floor. Starfire began to pace.

"There is so much to plan! I need a dress and we need a cake! I'm not even sure how a Earth wedding goes!"

Robin reclaimed his seat on the bed and pulled Starfire on to his lap. Her worries were forgotten when he wrapped his arms around her waist. The look in his eyes told her everything would be fine.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him once more.

-

The smell of strawberry's drifted over to him and perked up his senses. There was no need for him to open his eyes for he already knew who was there by the smell. He still felt a little tired so he made no attempt to move. The sound of foot steps made their way up to the bed and then there was a sudden shift in weight that was felt on the bed. A warm hand gently stroked his cheek and his hair. A smile came upon his lips.

"Speedy," said a gentle and caring voice. "It's time to get up."

"Mmm," he groaned. "I don't wanna get up."

"You can't stay in bed all day."

"Sure I can. As a matter of fact, why don't you join me."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down next to him. She laughed by his sudden actions and he smirked. Bringing his lips to her neck he began to kiss her. His lips traveled up till he reached her lips. His hand slowly began to make it's way up her red tank top when she pulled away.

"Don't you think it's a little to early for that." she playfully scolded him.

"No." he said, his hand trying to make it's way back up her shirt.

"Well I do," she said, pushing his hand away and standing up. "I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"Some aspirin."

"I'll be right back," she said, opening the door. "Just try and relax."

He moaned a response and leaned back in the bed. Wondergirl giggled and slipped out the room. A smile formed on Speedy's lips, oh how he loved the sound of her laugh. For some reason it made him feel happy, but he didn't know it be... He shook that thought away. That couldn't be the reason...could it? Speedy didn't like the thoughts forming in his head and he decided to do something that would help him take his mind of it. Turning his head to the side he faced the window. The once white fluffy clouds had turned a dark grey color and covered up the suns rays. With out warning it started to rain.

"That's weird," said Wondergirl walking in with a tray of food. "It was sunny outside just a little while ago."

"Yeah well, you never know with these things." Speedy said. Sitting up he noticed the tray in her hands and raised a brow.

Wondergirl blushed in embarrassment. "Well I know you said all you wanted was some aspirin but I thought it would be good for you to eat something."

"Thanks, I'm actually kind of hungry."

"Well I got your favorite," she said taking the top off of the tray. "Coco Puffs."

For awhile the two ate in silence until they were both done with their food. The rain continued to fall from the sky and hit the window. Seeing as their was nothing better to do Wondergirl started a conversation.

"So, how did things at the bar go?"

"Before the fight?"

"Uh...yeah." she smiled sheepishly.

Speedy felt like punching himself. Why were these feelings forming inside of him when she smiled. "It was fun."

"What did you guys do?"

"Drank, made fun of Robin, play pool and talk."

"Really. What you talk about?"

"Guy stuff."

"Guy stuff as in cars or guy stuff as in girls?"

Speedy looked up and stared into her eyes. Before he knew it he was telling her the truth. "Guy stuff as in girls." Dammit. He cursed himself for not being able to lie.

Wondergirl moved closer to him with a grin on her face. "Did you talk about me?"

"Can we just drop it." he said standing up.

"Come on, Speedy, tell me. I promise not to get mad."

"I really don't wanna talk about it..." his voice became serious and Wondergirl became worried and stood up.

"Is something wrong?"

Speedy turned around and looked into her blue eyes. He couldn't understand his feelings for her. "I don't deserve you."

Wondergirl wrapped her arms around him. She had no idea why he as saying things like this and she wanted to prove him wrong. "Speedy, your wonderful to me and I love you," her sudden words made him pull away. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should...split up."

"W-what?"

"There's something you want that I can't give you."

"You can't be serious. Is it something I did?"

"No, it's not you, it's me."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"I just...I just need to figure something out."

Wondergirl bit her lip and tears formed in her eyes. "Fine...I understand. Tell the Titans I had a good time."

"Your leaving, in this weather?"

"Let's just say I need to clear up my feelings." she said bitterly.

The door closed and Speedy fell to his knees. "What have I done..."

The emotions inside of him became clear now. He felt a pain inside of him when she walked out. She wasn't even gone for a minute and he already missed her. Then it hit him...he loved her. He loved everything about her, the way her hair felt between his fingers, the smell of her perfume, waking up next to in the mornings. He loved her and he had just let her go. A new found determination rose inside him. He had to get his girl back.

Wondergirl stepped out into the freezing rain, her clothes immediately getting soaked. Her heart felt heavy and all she wanted right now was to forget about men, particularly Speedy. Maybe she would spend some time with her fellow amazons. That would help her forget about Speedy.

"Speedy..."

Tears formed in her eyes though you could not tell due to the rain. She couldn't take her mind of him. Had she done something wrong, is that why he didn't want to be with her? Thinking about him made her hurt even more. She could even hear his voice...wait a minute, she could hear his voice.

"Wondergirl," Speedy called out to her. "Don't go!"

She wanted to fly away but couldn't. It was like her feet was glued to the ground. Speedy came running over to her and she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Speedy finally made it over to her and grabbed her, holding her as close to him as possible. He placed his yearning lips over her and all thoughts were forgotten. The two stood on the roof, the cold rain pouring down on them though they could not feel it. The only thing they felt was their lips touching and their own body heat. Speedy's hand stroked her long black hair and Wondergirl cupped his cheeks. They finally parted for some much needed air.

"Speedy..."

"I'm sorry. I was acting like a complete idiot pushing you away and I'm sorry. I don't want you to go, I don't want you out of my life."

"I don't want to be apart from you either."

"I need to tell you something, something important. It took me awhile but I finally realized I love you."

Wondergirl felt pure joy hearing him say that. "You do?"

"I do. I love everything about you. Your kindness, your strength," he pushed her wet hair away from her face. "The way you make me feel."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with as much passion as before. Speedy held on to her never wanting to let go. The rain started to die down and soon stopped completely. The sun peaked it's way in through the clouds and brought a new light to Jump City. Speedy and Wondergirl pulled away from each other and stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you." she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I love you too."

-

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Sulan123, Fokiita, golfprincess, RoseXxxXThorn, Kokuryu, FunkyFish1991, Ace.04, Pirategirl0, Midnight226, cookiesruletheworld, Blueyedgirl, raven107 And Maniacal Genius FOR REVIEWING.I WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO DO THIS WITHOUT YOU GUYS.YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **


End file.
